fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ha-Na
|kanji = ハナ |rōmaji = Hana |alias = The Enchanting Magical Flower |color = Pink |text = White |name = Ha-Na |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 17 (Pre-Timeskip) 24 (Post-Timeskip) |height = 168.5 cm |weight = 58.9 |hair = Dark Brown |eyes = Hazel |birthday = 11 March, X767 |blood type = O |affiliation = Blue Falcon |previous affiliation = N/A |mark location = Right Shoulder |occupation = Mage |team = Team Ha-Na |partner = Haruna Takagi |base of operations = Blue Falcon's Guild |previous occupation = N/A |previous team = N/A |previous partner = Hi-Ki |status = Active |relatives = Hi-Ki (Cousin) Michelle Valance (Cousin, possibly) |magic = Gem Magic Ring Magic Card Magic Telekinesis Telepathy |weapons = Magic Card Magic Gem Magic Ring Magic Staff |japanese voice = Yui Aragaki |english voice = Michelle Leigh}} Ha-Na '(ハナ, Hana ''lit. The Enchanting Magical Flower) is a Mage from the guild Blue Falcon and specialize in using various Holder Magic. She is also the cousin of Hi-Ki from the Overlord Lair and was somehow related to his foster father, '''Aoki, in a complicated way. Ha-Na received the offer to become an S-Class Mage for 3 times by her Guild Master but stupidly decline the offer and gave it to other people. She is renowned as The Enchanting Magical Flower '''by most people as a tribute to her name and overwhelming magical prowess. According to her partner, Haruna Takagi, Ha-Na is arguably one of the strongest mage in her guild for being the only core female member out of the Blue Falcon's Top 5 Strongest Mages. __TOC__ Appearance In people's point of view, Ha-Na was a fairly tall young woman who stands at the height of 168 cm and possess a fairly white skin. She have a slender womanly figure and was considered as typical among most of her guild members because many hot females from another guild basically have the same figure like such as and . In addition for her 'typical' figure, she have an average-size breast which can be seen at her outfit's chest part and have a well-figured waist. Ha-Na also was known for her long and skinny legs which and was technically shown for most of the time by both the Pre-Timeskip and Post-Timeskip. In general, she have a pair of big-round hazel eyes which glow the starry aura when it is exposed to a nearby light sources such as a chandelier and candle (except for sunlight). Additionally, Ha-Na's hair was fairly long enough and could even reach her waist part of the body, though, she formerly have a shoulder-length haircut before the timeskip. Her guild mark was located at her right shoulder. Before the post-timeskip, Ha-Na wears a hardly described type of clothes in the prototype general and therefore, was more complicated to describe rather than her post-timeskip attire. When compared, her pre-timeskip outfit were completely different from her post-timeskip's main attire. She wears a majorly simple white topping to cover her body parts and have a plain light blue with a red-cross lining collars designed for the neck part of the clothes. Other than that one, Ha-Na changled her white clothes along with a yellow band for her upper elbows part for some design and put on a red paper with some kanji just below the band. As for the lower parts, she applies a blue school girl mini-skirt with some scrapping design which is quite similar to Esmeralda's skirt, thus, giving her the girl-next-door looks. Additionally, Ha-Na have a yellowish hairband which have a pair of two flower-designed ribbons attached to both left and right side of her hairband. According to her guildmates, the hairband was her trademark appearance and still keep it even untill now due to the fact she loves it very much. As for the finishing line, Ha-Na put on a pair of long dark blue socks along with two white shoes for her leg's matching, thus, completing her pre-timeskip appearances in public, and for some additional detail, Ha-Na also put on some inner clothes with some black logo design beneath her uniform in which can be seen at her outift's collars parts, but rarely ever mentioned even once. As for her current appearance, a.k.a the Post-Timeskip, Ha-Na received a major changes with her outift, now wearing a much more mature clothes and was more simpler in words. As such, she become taller when compared to her pre-timeskip versions. While still retaining her trademarks hairband-ribbon for her head's accessories, she put on some work on it to make the ribbon's 'tail' longer compared to pre-timeskip while another extra 2 'tails' were addded for her hairband's ribbon. Unlike in the pre-timeskip, Ha-Na's hair become longer (or much longer) compared to the seven years prior's length, resulting with Ha-Na to become like a fully grown matured woman in both women's general and standard. As for Ha-Na's current attire, she put on a buttoned white uniform for her inner clothing and was covered with a brownish-maroon jacket, the jacket's hand length was long enough to reach (or surpass) Ha-Na's wrist. While wearing this jacket, Ha-Na apply a large peach butterfly ribbon on top of her breast's part and was her new trademark's appearances, the ribbon was huge enough to cover her chest, collars and a little particle of her neck in overall, as such, resulting with her new attire to completely covers her upper body part. As for the lower parts, Ha-Na wears a longer skirts with the same colours like her jacket and still maintained the scrapping design but in a more stylish and larger manner compared to the pre-timeskip's mini-skirts. Lastly, she put on a pair of long black socks and two black shoes as her current footwears, resembling that she basically the same person from the pre-timeskip, only to have a major changes in the aspect of appearance and personality. Personality 7 years prior to the X791 Arc, Ha-Na was widely recognized as another cheerful and lively young girl in her teenage age. She oftenly cheer her guild member's mode up whenever they was down or bored by using some sorts of way or show to be played in front of them. While on a mission, she likes to venture very much in order to 'learn' about the world in disguise of "playing" with Mother Nature, as stated by her partner and guild member. According to her guild master, she used to be a head-strong type of person and very hard to deal with, always arguing with another superior member and act bossy towards her partner, Haruna Takagi. In similar term like , she have a destructive care-free nature, destroying at least MANY things while on a quest and pissed the Magic Council out of the chair for her attidute. Ha-Na was somehow rude in her younger day, throwing many harsh words to people who make her mad and insults them for 5 minutes straight but doesn't bother to watch over the surrounding, just dash through with her unspeakable manner and way of speech when angry. Overall, she was much more aggresive during the pre-timeskip when compared to her current's version. As the time flies off, Ha-Na begin to develop a much more matured attidute as she was considered as an "adult" to most people point of view. She knows how to watch over her manner and path of speak when in the public, showing the opposite site of her prior attidute when she is younger. Ha-Na was considered as Haruna Takagi's "guide" mage in the path of magic, giving advice to him was considered as Ha-Na's daily job due to the latter's obsession with Slayer Magic and it's user such as , and . Due to this, Ha-Na soon begin to develop THAT kind of attidute towards Slayer, thinking that they was actually doesn't have any different from another normal mage except for the fact they get a creature's power boost and eat their own respective elemental for food. Furthermore, Ha-Na was technically a kind and easy-going type of person despite her serious aura, forgiving her team member whenever they did a mistake if they are willing to admit it and learn from her. In addition for that one, she is basically a 'sister' to Blue Falcon's guild member due to her protective appetite and brave personality. Going out from the timeskip, Ha-Na is quite Tsundere towards her cousin Hi-Ki. She was seen blushing when around him and tries to avoid him because of this. Whenever they was near to each other, Ha-Na would try to show off her negative thought to Slayer in order to cover up her embarassment. However, deep inside, she constantly hope that Hi-Ki would do something unexpected such as kissing her or hug her, but that day never come even untill now. Her partner, Haruna Takagi, likes to tease her with this as soon as he realized this, saying that she should go out from the 'box' and do something 'bout her feelings towards him, onky to get kicked by Ha-Na while still blushing in shyness. When a girl tries to approach her cousin, she became the Yandere type of girl and scares off people nearby, but due to her good persona and mood, she decided not to do anything stupid and get herself into trouble. Lastly, Hi-Ki is one out of the two boys that she have a DEEP affection aside from Haruna Takagi, signalling that she truly loves him of some sorts as they were many evidence for this one in general. History Not so many accurate information was known about Ha-Na's past due to the fact she never reveal it to anyone. However, she formerly lives with his cousin brother, Hi-Ki, along with her foster parent, '''Aoki, somewhere in the mountain of Clover Town. For an unknown reason, she leaves her cousin and foster father in Year X776 while she is 9 years old to join a guild after her foster parents refuse to teach her about Slayer Magic, saying that she is too young for it. Resulting with the girl to join the Blue Falcon guild and quickly became friend with Haruna Takagi. After Year X777, Ha-Na try to search for her cousin, Hi-Ki after she knows that the dragons has mysteriously dissapear from the land with the hope to invites him to her guild. Her efforts however turned into no-avail as her cousin brother was nowhere to be seen. Resulting with the female to continue with her own life and only met with her beloved cousin brother on several occassions throughout the year. Synopsis Equipment Magic And Abilities Physical Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant ''': With the effect and power granted by '''Katha, Ha-Na could easily perform an extremely rare martial arts which is known as the "Feint Style", once she gained access to the Style, Ha-Na could perform various type of physical attack from this martial arts in a wind high-speed movement for the assaults. In general, "Feint Style" was a type of martial arts which allow the user to feint in the air temporarily before attacking the enemy at an unexpected places. She could apply and show off many attacks that she normally can't to enemy at first, but with the help of Gem Magic's Katha, throwing attack is just like a simple task. Despite not using the power boost granted by the gem, Ha-Na can still fight well without magic. As such, she can perform some versions of takedown, flip-dodge and kicks for advantages during battle. Ha-Na was said to be at least as strong as 3 black belt martial artists, but there is still no evidence for this. Great Strength ': As shown for so many time, Ha-Na possess an extremely high amount of physical strength in standard. Even her slap alone can send her partner, Haruna Takagi, flying several meter away and land hardly on the ground. While not just a slap, her punches were stupidly very strong in female's standard. She can break her guild's table with ease by just using a single punch. In addition for that one, when she is angry, she took her great physical prowess to a whole new level, and therefore, can easily overwhelm a group of armed thugs just by a brute force in order to reclaim her handbag which was stolen by them. While on a training with Haruna Takagi, accidently send the same-aged male dashing through some of the other guild members after being teased by him for an unknown reason, a strong prove to her somewhat comedic, but undeniable tremendous physical strength which can't be done by most female from Blue Falcon. '''Immense Durability/Endurance ': When it comes to taking damage, Ha-Na was considered as among the top tier TANK in the Blue Falcon's guild. Being able to take multiple sword slash by Haruna but still was able to stand firmly and throwback a powerful punch to the latter in aggresive manner. While not just taking physical damage, Ha-Na have been shown to be able withstanding an extremely powerful and high-level magic such as Mikael Stratus's '''Red Eyes Of The Lilith, however, it should be noted that Ha-Na still received a significant amount of damage after the attack. But thanks to her Gem Magic's Defensive Spell, the girl was naturally be able to tank against most magic attack, especially the Water Magic which was casted by Esmeralda and . Additionally, Ha-Na can take on some negative status effect to her body such as poison and paralysis, but thanks to her highly immune antibody, she can slowly recover from the effect if she manage to last for a long time in order to take a remedy. *'Fast Reflexes ': Great Speed ': '''Keen Intellect ': 'Enhanced Agility ': *'Acrobatic Expert ': 'Immense Vitality ': Magical 'Overwhelming Magical Power ': Among all of her Guild Members, Ha-Na possess an enormous amount of magical power. Her power alone is strong enough to overwhelm and render off several mages who were basically weaker than her. With her Magical Power being considered as "Heavenly", she can even match up with Blue Falcon's Strongest Mage, Sagiri Shinka. Furthermore, Ha-Na have shown prove to be having a full control over her power which can be considered as "monstrous" in general. As an addition, she can perform the Magic Signal to make people feels about her presence. When fighting underwater, Ha-Na can dissolve in the clear water by manipulating her Eternano to completely surround her, as such, the eternano can merely give oxygen to her. When she focus on the concentrating part, a clearly seen particle of the ground and sand will slowly float from the earth and make their disguising moves to help Ha-Na, something which was referred as "Mini Magical Aura" by her. Depends on the surrounding, Ha-Na's Overwhelming Magical Power were shown to be a helpful substances when used correctly by it's wielder, however, this kind of power was considered as a "rarity" in mage's standard and not everyone may have it. In Ha-Na's own case, she was already born with a lot of magical power, but keep training to make it stronger in nature, thus, making her overall power as an ascending pinnacle of great power. When compared to the pre-timeskip, Ha-Na was not able to achieve many feats to gain some reputation, or even have a full control with her aggresive prowess, but in Post-Timeskip, her magical power dramatically increase as the time progress and eventually allow her to ultilize an S-Class Magical Aura. In addition, she have full control over it and make her prowess to be calmer in advance. *Second Origin Activation : During the recent years, it is confirmed that a mage have their own "Second Container" stored within their body. This container were known as the "Second Origin", it's main function was to greatly increases the user's magical power , and as such, in order to obtain it, the process would be really painful. Due to the fact it was recently discovered, Ha-Na is not well-versed with the usage of this "container" and rarely active it even when she is stuck in a battle. However, during her fight with Mikael Stratus, this Second Origin substances were proved to be more than a help as she can merely rend off the Take Over Specialist with little-to-moderate efforts. At the moment of usage, Ha-Na received a tremendous amount of power boost in many aspect of power, she could even fight off Kimberly Olivia and her Squad to a standstill without any aids of her comrades. This is caused by the immense magical power gifted to her body upon the activation of Second Origin. In addition for the exclusively great power booster, Ha-Na's physical attributes and assorted abilities could be even a cut above of Red, another S-Class Mage from her guild when compared directly. It should be noted that her throwing skills of the Magic Gem and Magic Card received a significiant aid as well, when using her stuff to attack, the Second Origin Activation help the things to move faster than before and cover it up with Ha-Na's own eternano in order to pulverize any pulverizing attack. Finally, as an addition for her rare use of this technique, the Secons Origin were able to use the situation as an advantage to gather more devastating energy and magical power into it. Thus, making it stronger and tougher until the day it will be used for one more time in desperate situation. *Magical Aura : Gem Magic 'Gem Magic ': Gem Magic is a type of both Holder Magic and Molding Magic which was ultilized by Ha-Na for various purpose. The gems used to cast the spells of this magic depend on the gem's colour and shape. Gem Magic was considered as both Ha-Na's signature and primary magic because of the unique and rare star-shaped gems which are used by her quite often when fighting on the battlefield. There are at least two types of gems used and casted by Ha-Na herself. One of these two gem is the round-shaped gem and could be find in any magic shop. Usually, this gems used it's own eternano to cast any spells which were made exclusively for the Gem Magic only. As for the second one, it is a star-shaped gem and was considered as extremely rare to get. The star gems require it's users eternano in order to cast a spells, making the attack to be quite powerful when compared to the round-shaped gem. In addition for that one, Star-shaped gems took the form of anything that the user's imagine as long as it was not a living creature or any bigger than a normal house's size. For some information, Round Gem is technically a normal Holder Magic, while the Star Gem is a Molding Magic which took the form of a star-shaped gem. In a direct comparison, star gem emits a brighter light than the round-shaped gem when fused with the user's eternano and can be thrown in a longer distance compared to the inferior gem's type. The gems came in with various type of spells, thus, making Gem Magic as a highly versatile type of Magic. In Ha-Na's case of usage, the spells were divided into 2 category. Though there was no evidence to this, Ha-Na was believed to have an infinite amount of gems as she could produce it by herself as long as there were some eternano left within her "container" . Round Gem Round Gem is a type of Holder Magic variations from Gem Magic. It uses it's own eternano in order to cast the spells which are exclusively made only for the Gem Magic and can be thrown to enemies meter away. *'Hit ': Hit is a type of spell which can only be casted with the combination of aqua gem and green gem. 'Hit '''was basically known as "The Beak Of Bird" in normal term because of the spell's power and effect. '''Hit '''took form of a seemingly punching wind that looks like a mini Altairis from Heavenly Body Magic which was casted by Jellal, however, this spell was much more smaller in term of size and only focus on one choosen area of foes' body. '''Hit '''technically fuse three elements of earth into it which is the wind, air and gravity in a small amount, but it would cause a great pressure to someone with average durability. In order to active '''Hit ', Ha-Na must fuse together an aqua gem and a green gem by twisting both of the gems in an inverse clockwise form and then throw the emitting light gem into her target for the spell to active. '''Hit overall strength depends on how fast is the gem thrown to the opponent and took the form of a wind-speed moving bird's peck. *'Kur ': Kur is a type of another spell which were exclusive to the Gem Magic. It was a bit stronger compared to Hit 'as this attack consumes more eternano to be ultilized. In order to cast it, Ha-Na will combine 3 gems of dark purple colour in the juggling set move before throwing the combined gem to the target. '''Kur ', when casted by the gems, will emit a dim purple ray which would hurls in a round-shaped form before exploding into a revealing double-edge sword. The major drawback when casting this spells is that, if the user accidently made a mistake while juggling, the gems will make a small explosion which would throw a purple aura to the wielder's face, however, after many years of training, Ha-Na rarely did a mistake when juggling the gems. Additionally, 'Kur '''was referred as the "Non-Poison Spider Bite, Horny Hornet Sting" to most people who have received the damage from it before due to the fact it feels like a combination from a spider's bite and hornet's sting upon hit, but in much more aggresive and powerful manner. **'Kuro ': Straight away after casting '''Kur ', Ha-Na can choose wether she wants to active the spell's version or not. In general, '''Kuro '''was an advanced version of the inferior '''Kur. But arkward enough, the user of the Gem Magic cannot cast the spell unless they activated the previous spell first. In order to cast Kuro, Ha-Na must juggle another 3 dark purple gems along with a white gem for few seconds without making even a slight mistake. If she was successful at the juggling part, Ha-Na must throw the fused gem to the opponent, unlike Kur, the gems which was used to cast Kuro 'will choose the target's part by itself, and in order to control it, Ha-Na would need to use a slight amount of her eternano and concentrate it on the air surrounding the gem. Upon ultilization, Kuro will emit a blasphemy amount of overwhelming purple magical aura which shone a bright-dark purple wave into it's surrounding. The blast consume a fairly large area, so Ha-Na will need to watch her distance from the target so she won't be trapped in the explosion as well. *'Shell '(''lit. Translucent Shield From Sea) : Unlike the two (technically three) previous Gem Magic's spell, 'Shell '''is basically a defensive spell which was used fairly often compared to the other Gem Magic's spell. As a type of defensive spell, it can be considered as a subspieces type of Barrier Magic which can only be casted with the use certain Magic Gem. The gems used to cast '''Shell '''was white translucent in colour and slightly smaller when put in a direct comparisson when compared to another gems. Ironically, '''Shell '''took the form of a seemingly translucent spiral-cone shield which have multiple sharp cone sticking out from it translucent's skin. Due to the fact, it was translucent, the wielder, Ha-Na, can merely be seen from the outside. The name ''Translucent Shield From Sea is a B-Side name given to '''Shell '''as it was completely immune to Water Magic or any magic related to it. Despite being only completely immune to elemental, this barrier was shown to be strong enough to withstand another elemental attack such as Lucilia Shirai's Darkness Spell and Haruna Takagi's Maximum Sword Pressure. In order to active '''Shell, Ha-Na would just need to take out the translucent coloured gem out of nowhere and throw it to the ground while saying the simple chant, "Shell, Active". *'Kagami ': Hence it name, Kagami '', which literally means "mirror" in japanese, it was used to negate any physical attack thrown to the caster. '''Kagami '''took the form of a large rectangular mirror which is larger than Ha-Na herself and was nearly transparent. In order to for Kagami to active, the wielder (Ha-Na) would need two coloured gems, which were the aqua gem and translucent gem. She needs to hold the aqua gem at her right hand while the translucent one was holded by her left hand before clashing both of the gems together in order to summon '''Kagami '(lit. Mirror) ''right in front of her, if Ha-Na accidently exchange the gem's position, it would results with '''Atas unexpected activation. The 'mirror', as stated before can negate most physical attack thrown at her as long as the attack were smaller than the mirror itself, therefore, any massively large physical attack such as a real Dragon's claw or an extremely large throwed stone may break the 'mirror'. Other than just negating a physical attack, Ha-Na could merely reflect (deflect) the physical assaults thrown at her by using an invicible mid air sword-like slash which was casted by '''Kagami '''to slightly injures her attacker. *'Ata ''(lit. Speedy) '': '''Ata '''is a type of supportive magic which greatly increases Ha-Na's overall speed. When using this spell, Ha-Na can merely catch up to a Speed-Type Mage such as Jet from the Fairy Tail Guild. In order to ultilize '''Ata, one would just need to simply do the inverse colour's rule activation of Kagami ''(lit. Mirror). In this state, Ha-Na's speed movement will even put a great shame to many animal as she can moves at the speed of the wind and reach someone's back to attack them without even get noticed by the target. **'Katha (lit. Overwhelming Speed) '': '''Katha '''is a combination of both offensive and supportive magic. While using this spell, Ha-Na would gain access to Feinting Martial Arts and move at the blink of an eyes. In technical state, Ha-Na is basically 3 times stronger than a Black Belt Martial Artist, punching and kicking and high speed along with a decent skill to show off for the view. Star Gem Star Gem is a type of Molding Magic variations from Gem Magic. It focuses on the user's imagination and turn into the shape that he/she wanted, but under some restrictions. The gems use the wielder's own eternano and can be thrown to the target from distance. *'Star Throw ''': Star Throw is Ha-Na's most basic yet famous Gem Magic's Star Gem Spell. Unlike most Gem Magic's spell, '''Star Throw doesn't have a proper way of executing except for throwing a random coloured Star-shaped gem randomly to the opponent. Hence it's name, STAR, in the front of it, it was not even related to any astronomical's subject of any kind like the Heavenly Body Magic. To ultilize Star Throw, Ha-Na would just need to throw at least 5 Star Gems to the target. (Unnamed) **'Star Explode ': After using her Star Throw to the opponents, Ha-Na can make a tiny explosion from the Star Gem by saying the chants, "Explosive Star Go Ahead" right after the Star Throw hit her opponents. The explosion come in with various type of colour and strength's level. Even one small explosion was strong enough to leave a mark on the ground's small particles. Star Explode occurs when Ha-Na fuse in her own's eternano into the Gem, and by fullfiling the required chant, the eternano will emit an explosive light burst from it. This techniques were best when used with a Red-Coloured Gems, as the mentioned gem deal the most offensive damage into a targets, however, the Pink-Coloured Gems were only strong enough to leave a strong poke to someone, hence the gems being the weakest among them all. *'Star Gem - Starlight ': *'Star Gem - Star Stream ': *'Star Gem - Lazer Beam ': *'Rainbow ': Card Magic Ring Magic Assorted Abilities Telekinesis Telepathy Quotes }} Gallery Trivia *Gem Magic was approved by the user:Primarch11 and Ha-Na's birthday, 11 March, was a tribute for him. *The author is going to put the most efforts into completing Ha-Na aside from Hi-Ki. *Ha-Na was made to show the example of how an anti-sword Holder-Type Mage can be as equally powerful like a Caster-Type Mage. *Her appearances is based of Haruhi Suzumiya from both The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. *According to the author, her stats are : *Ha-Na's name was actually a Korean Name, but in Japanese, Hana literally means flower. *The alias The Enchanting Magical Flower was a tribute to : **The : None, just a normal 'The'. **Enchanting : Tribute to Taylor Swift's "Enchanted". **Magical : Tribute to Ha-Na's Holder Magic. **Flower : Tribute to her name ; Ha-Na, which means Flower. *If the author (F And A) is going to have a daughter, her name would be the same like this OC, Hana. *Ha-Na is technically an equal to Kimberly Olivia when it comes to prowess or maybe even a rival to Mikael Stratus. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Character Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Female Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Legal Mages Category:Characters Category:Forever And Always